The Mysterious Futa Yo-kai
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Katie's attempts to help Hailey study are thwarted by the arrival of a new, ornery Yo-kai. Patron requested story by Supah64th.


**As stated, the following is a requested patron story by ****Supah64th.**

* * *

Hailey moaned, toes practically curling from the pleasure she was experiencing. She could hardly believe what was happening from sensation alone, looking down to see her friend Katie on her knees, head bobbing gently along her member from tip to base, tongue swirling around it like she were nursing a lollipop, made her all but certain she was dreaming.

She had to be. And yet she knew full well how she'd gotten here and was well aware she was conscious. Her current was the result of a new and unfamiliar Yo-kai, one amusingly nicknamed Dickle; though its actual name remained known.

The little thing was faceless with a body type similar to that of a human penis; though with a comical mustache and gloved hands. The thing had appeared from seemingly nowhere and inspirited poor Hailey.

It had sprayed her with a thick, white, and certainly magical substance. Within moments she'd sprouted a cock; from female to futanari within a matter of seconds, already rock hard, raring to go, and remarkably confused.

They had been in Katie's room when it happened, Katie attempting to help her friend study so she could get her grades up. Hailey was even more grateful for this now, as going through this in public with others around would have mortified her.

Katie didn't have a Yo-kai Watch, and this had no knowledge of what was happening save for her friend suddenly standing at full attention in several senses of the word.

Hailey had only confused Katie further by proceeding to shout at the unseen assailant, who had taken to mocking the otaku girl for reasons best known to itself. Under normal circumstances, Hailey could have handled this like she normally did; simply summoning a Yo-kai and sending it to sort out Dickle and his nonsense.

However, Katie seemed confused and nervous enough as is, seeing Hailey attempting to battle nothing immediately after sprouting a cock would likely make the poor girl doubt her own sanity, and Hailey appreciated her friend too much to let that happen.

But that still left the issue of her newly grown appendage, throbbing and flooding Hailey's mind with a desperate need to relieve it.

Hailey had seen something like this in a hentai once-no judgment, we all require relief on occasion-and while it had not involved Yo-kai there, she couldn't help if the scenario could have been inspired by the writer encountering Dickle themselves at some point in the past.

If she were correct in this, then the method the character had used might work for her as well. It wasn't much, but it was the best she could do in the few moments she had to think, and under the conditions she had to think under.

In it, the girl had been returned to normal by satiating the lust that the few appendage had brought with it.

Using her hands could likely only do so much, and with Katie having already seen the tent Hailey was now pitching, trying to hide it seemed silly. Gulping, Hailey turned to her friend, member twitching in excitement. Hailey could barely remember how she'd gotten her friend to partake in this.

As Katie pulled back; her face receiving a large, thick coating of cum as an orgasm surged through Hailey, she wondered if perhaps part of being inspirited to Dickle was a sort of... attraction aura. Like a lust potion but automatic for anyone who saw her new member.

Seemed counter productive if sex was specifically how to get rid of it, but Hailey's brain was too busy drowning in the pleasure of her orgasm to question the mad logic of this lewd Yo-kai. Mind you, as she panted from the release, Hailey found herself just as hard and in need as she had been before Katie had started on her member.

Frankly, as she looked down and saw her cum coating Katie's cute, sweet face, her eyes somehow still looking innocent and kind as her tongue moved out to taste the substance she'd been covered in, she realized she might be hornier now than she had been before.

In a brief moment of lucidity, Hailey found herself feeling slightly guilty for what she was doing; both for Katie's sake for using her to fix herself up, and for Nate. She knew their mutual friend had quite a crush on her, and yet here she was doing something like this with Katie regardless.

Yet as intense as it was, another surge of the same heated desire that had lead her to start this in the first place flooded over the guilt, forcing it down; forcing any thoughts of doing anything but satisfaction from her mind. She pulled Katie's clothes from her body easily.

Katie didn't resist and to Hailey's immense gratitude even helped undress herself. With any luck, Hailey hoped, Katie would enjoy this as much as she was certain she was going to herself.

Perhaps, she rationalized as she pinned Katie's now naked form beneath her, lining up between her legs, the key was not merely to cum, but be drained completely.

Yes, she felt, this made perfect sense. Mind you, anything that meant plowing her friend into oblivion would likely have made sense to her at the moment, but never mind that.

Not wanting to immediately overwhelm her friend; or perhaps just trying to enjoy the situation while she could, Hailey thrust between Katie's thighs, holding the girl's legs together to pump between them.

Katie shivered at this, both from the feeling of Hailey's cock against her legs and from the gentle pleasure she received from the shaft moving against her entrance.

Not realizing how much she was actually teasing her friend with these motions, Hailey kept going, hips moving faster and faster as the pleasure radiated through her.

She still couldn't believe how good this thing felt, nor think clearly with such sensation circulating through her. She'd, quite understandable, never felt anything like it before even in her most heated personal alone time.

Perhaps it was more to do with being with someone else than having a member, Hailey couldn't be sure.

But as she went over the edge again, spurting out another thick release onto Katie's stomach and chest, the feeling of relief made her quite certain that having a cock certainly helped.

She panted from the intense feeling, but her desire for more outweighed any fatigue, and she moved herself down, lining up properly to Katie's slit for the real fun.

Hailey didn't initially understand why Katie cried out with such pain upon being penetrated for the first time, and upon seeing the girls tears the guilty crashed back into her like a tidal wave.

She'd seen this also happen in hentai of course, and after a moment of confusion realized that she must be Katie's first.

In the smut the pain always seemed to fade before it even really arrived; but it seemed to last much longer in real life. In actuality it was likely only a minute; though given the situation it felt to Hailey like a thousand years.

Still, the pain did subside, Katie confirming this for Hailey. She sighed in relief at this, and as quickly as her nervousness faded, the lust returned; and did so with a revenge.

As though to make up for those precious seconds she'd not spent rutting Katie into the ground, Hailey's hips immediately picked up the pace, starting to pump into Katie's entrance with the fervor she'd intended to before. Where before Katie had cried out in pain, pleasure now flooded through her inexperienced body.

Hailey was used to pleasure, but not like this, nothing like this. Any self control she'd had, even if it had been hypothetical, seemed to vanish from her mind entirely as she proceeded to drill her member deeper into Katie, wanting more of her, all of her.

Katie's moans got louder as she took more and more of Hailey's cock, her small hole stretching to accommodate more of her futanari cock.

The force of the rutting had Katie's hips raised off the floor,, Hailey thrusting down into her friend. Katie screamed out as she came, unable to hold back against such a sensation for too long.

The increased tightness of the girl did nothing to slow Hailey down. If anything the increased pleasure of her grip around her cock only made Hailey speed up her thrusts. Katie sputtered from the euphoria, a second orgasm hitting her less than a minute after the first.

Hailey's first wasn't long after Katie's second, her vision blurring momentarily as her brain clouded with ecstasy. Beneath her, Katie had gone practically silent from the feeling of Hailey's hot, thick release pumping into her and filling her womb.

The specific reason for her fucking Katie briefly forgotten, Hailey's hips started moving again the moment she was physically able. Hailey's cum oozed out of Katie from the force of her thrusts into her.

Katie's mind was more or less shot from the feeling of it, unable to form any words other than Hailey's name; and even that came out slurred. Katie and Hailey went over the edge together.

Not only was Hailey behind in numbers, her second compared to Katie's third, but Katie's was also far more intense, feeling less like one and more like several all at once.

Looking at her, Hailey could have sworn she'd completely passed out from the orgasm; not that it stopped her in the slightest.

Sliding out of her friend, she merely turned her body over; confirming she wasn't completely unconscious from her bracing herself on her arms and knees when turned over.

Hailey's cock, slick from both Katie's release and her own, lined up now to Katie's other, even tighter hole.

Katie had no knowledge of this kind of thing, and from where he was sitting Dickle could see how her eyes widened in abject shock and confusion as her asshole was entered with all the grace and subtly of a sledgehammer. Hailey couldn't stop herself.

She didn't want to. It was too amazing of a sensation for her to stop, cock throbbing inside of Katie's formerly virgin ass as she stretched it. She didn't know when Katie's arms had given out.

She just realized at some point that Katie was no longer supporting herself; slumped gracelessly on the floor as Hailey had continued to pound her like a lifeless fuck doll.

The point of what she was doing now returning to her, Hailey grit her teeth, slamming herself to the base inside of Katie's ass, her hole body shaking as she unloaded into her friend.

She collapsed onto her back on the floor when the nirvana of the release subsided, breathing heavily and waiting for her vision to return. When Hailey was able to think and move again, she got to her feet and found, to her dismay, that she'd not been turned back to normal.

She promptly turned to the Yo-kai responsible with murder in her eyes. "Hey... what the heck! Why didn't it go away!?" Hailey questioned the peculiar cock shaped Yo-kai.

Twirling his comical mustache with a tone that conveyed the shit eating grin he didn't have the mouth to make, Dickle simply said, "I don't recall ever telling you it would. You did that all on your own. I can take your new tool away whenever I like. Might I say though, twas a marvelous show~"

Hailey stared at the Yo-kai for a moment, blinking as what had just happened occurred to her. "You.. you just wanted to watch me fuck Katie, didn't you?"

The Yo-kai really had been a pervert, just wanting a good show to watch. Dickle made an overly dramatic offended pose, "I.. what preposterous accusations, of course not," He said. You know, like a liar.

"It isn't my fault you didn't even try to ask me for help, and now you insult my honor? You're lucky I'm such a nice guy. Just for being such a good sport, I'll let you keep your new enhancement. Just be sure to use it wisely~ I can tell that someone like you probably doesn't get out very much, and-"

This was as far as he could before Hailey's fist connected with his face and launched him out the window. There was a ting in the sky he vanished into, and after a moment, Dickle's Yo-kai Medal dropped down in front of her.

She picked it up. Much of a jerk as he was, better she keep it to keep a leash on him. She looked down, seeing that getting his medal seemed to have returned her status from futanari back to female.

She shifted, face heating up as she glanced to Katie. She'd heard of phantom pains, but hadn't figured a phantom erection would be a thing until now. She looked to the medal, biting her lip as she considered what to do next...

* * *

**Now before people get all excited, do know that I know very, very little about Yo-kai Watch personally, but for a patron request I did to do a little research-if information is needed or not otherwise provided. I hope it came out alright in spite of my lack of knowledge. Whether yes or no, let me know why in the reviews.**

**If you would like to have your own request story written, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron.**

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
